


Maid!Rhys is a fucking babe

by Artemis



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, maid!rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis/pseuds/Artemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Softly making his way down the hallway, Jack punched in the code to his office and slowly opened the door with his finger ready to release the safety in a heartbeat. </p><p>The revolver slipped from the CEO’s fingers because he was not expecting the sight before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid!Rhys is a fucking babe

**Author's Note:**

> So someone in the "Trash from the Borderlands" Skype chat brought up [this lovely picture](http://hedwik.tumblr.com/post/126998580281/assistant-vice-janitor-maid-rhys-%CA%96) from the wonderful artist [hedwik](http://hedwik.tumblr.com) aaaand I wrote a fic about it. Shout out to my baes [blogofjohnf3545](http://blogofjohnf3545.tumblr.com), [nitromentis](http://nitromentis.tumblr.com/), [japandragon](http://japandragon.tumblr.com/), and last but not least, the mysterious End with no tumblr. Thank you all for supporting my trash writing. ♥ ♥ ♥

The heels of his expensive leather shoes clacked against the marble floor in the open entryway of his massive penthouse. Jack was already loosening his tie before the door shut behind him, quite loudly in fact since he was home alone. Rhys had told him that he was going to be going out to dinner with Sasha and Fiona since they happened to be in town that week so for the first time in a long while, Jack finally had some peace and quiet.

Not that he disliked living with Rhys but after dealing with morons all day, he wanted nothing more than to lounge on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, and a nice glass of expensive whiskey over ice. Which is exactly what the CEO did after he carelessly threw his suit jacket over the back of the sofa.

Jack breathed out a sigh of content as he took a sip of the sweet taste of the amber liquor. He lulled his head back and let the warmth of the whiskey fill his chest to begin relaxing him.

After the second glass, Jack could start to feel all of his stress washing away and a hotness pooling his groin. The only thing that sucked about not having his fiance at home was that he would unfortunately either have to let it go or make friends with his left hand again. With a third refill, Jack palmed himself through his slacks but hesitated over his belt buckle when he heard some heels clicking upstairs.

He quickly traded his glass for a revolver underneath the sofa cushion and toed his shoes off to be more stealthy on his way up the stairs. Adrenaline surged through him with every step up the stairs (and maybe just a bit of arousal since he hasn’t murdered anyone in a few days). Once Jack reached the top of the stairs, he just heard silence though after a minute or so it started up again. He realized whoever was in his penthouse had just entered his personal office which was under a padlock and under no circumstances was anyone allowed in there; even Rhys was denied access even though Jack completely trusted him.

Softly making his way down the hallway, Jack punched in the code to his office and slowly opened the door with his finger ready to release the safety in a heartbeat.

The revolver slipped from the CEO’s fingers because he was not expecting the sight before him.

Slick black heels with a cherry red sole, black lacy thigh-highs, silky and lacy panties peeking out from underneath a frilly black and white skirt, a bright white apron covering the front of the frilly black top that was connected together with a small black ribbon, red lipstick covering those sinfully pouty lips, and finally a lacy white headband to pull back the auburn bangs from covering those too familiar mismatched blue and yellow eyes.

To top it off, a sleek black and yellow mechanical arm carefully held out a fluffy feather duster, leaning over obscenely to sweep some dust out from under a rug.

“Fuck, Rhys, baby.  
  
Wiping his hand along the side of his skirt, he in turn lifted it up slightly before pressing a perfectly manicured finger against Jack’s lips (was that glittery black polish?). “Someone has an absolutely filthy mouth.”

Rhys dropped the duster carelessly onto the desk, reaching forward to grab Jack’s yellow tie and pulling him forward into a messy kiss. Jack nearly turned to mush in the kiss because hot damn this kid looked fucking delicious in a maid outfit.

Unwillingly pulling away, Jack’s breathing was heavy as he ran his eyes up and down that gorgeous body. He reached his hands forward and slipped them underneath the skirt to grip his fingers against Rhys’ hips. “I think I’d rather see you on your knees scrubbing the hardwood floor with this pretty little ass up in the air,” Jack whispered into the younger man’s ear, earning himself a soft giggle.

“Mr. Handsome Jack, before you rudely interrupted me, cleaning the floor was my next task,” he said, motioning towards a bucket of cleaner and a rag. But before Jack could say anything, Rhys was on his knees wringing the liquid from the rag and leaning forward as far as he could. It was almost like he was just presenting that pert ass in the air for Jack to grab and absolutely ravish, but instead Jack decided to pull his chair out and take a seat.

Jack could feel the front of his slacks getting increasingly tighter and tighter the more he saw those nearly sheer panties slowly riding up with every movement from Rhys. God it was a beautiful sight before him to which had to be documented. He quietly took out his phone and started to record his fiance before saying, “Cupcake, I think you missed a spot over here.”

He opened his mouth to say something but it quickly fell into a frown as he strutted across the room to snatch the phone from Jack’s hands. “Take a proper picture, Mr. Handsome Jack,” Rhys said, hopping up on Jack’s desk and twisting the chair back around to hike his skirt up and place his sleek black and red heels on each armrest.

Fumbling with the phone, Jack cursed under his breath as he took another picture and then carelessly threw his phone to the other end of the desk. “You’ve kept me waiting plenty long enough, sweetcheeks. As much as I love these,” he fingered at the band of the lacy underwear “Get these off but leave the rest on.”

A smiling filling out those bright red lips, Rhys lifted up off of the desk slightly to slowly slide the lacy material down his thighs which drove Jack absolutely mad. Jack let out a growl and ripped the panties off the rest of the way and then got up to kick the chair out from behind him.

“I’m going to fuck that filthy smirk off your face, cupcake,” Jack growled, making quick work of his belt and zipper to free his aching erection. He reached over to grab a bottle of lube from the side of his desk (when the hell did that get there)? and poured some on his fingers. A cool metallic wrapped around Jack’s wrist to stop him from going any further.  
  
“Rhysie, I know you’re always hot for my dick but I’m not about to rip you in half and take you out of commission for a few weeks.”

“Try not to come on the spot, Jack but I’ve already taken the liberty get myself ready,” Rhys said coolly.

Yeah, Jack nearly came at that thought.

His pupils grew wide as he sat there silently for a moment, his brain trying not to overload on the thought of Rhys in his delicious outfit sprawled out on the edge of his desk fingering himself. Maybe some loud moans coming from those red lips, knowing he was home alone and had the house to himself.

Jack quickly shook the thought out of his head and quickly applied the drying lube onto his throbbing dick and forcefully grabbed Rhys’ hips and thrust into the younger man with ease. It was taking all of his willpower to not come at that moment.

“Goddamn, how can you be so fucking hot sometimes?”

Rhys almost got a laugh out but it was changed to a moan as Jack thrust back into him with full force. From that point on, Jack was absolutely animalistic. He lifted up Rhys’ skirt even further and then leaned down to bite down on his neck. The bite wasn’t hard enough to break the skin but it was hard enough to leave a mark, especially once he started sucking at the bite mark forming on the pale skin.

“J-Jack a-aah! P-please touch me!” Rhys whined, grabbing on to Jack’s shoulders, his robotic hand gripping a little more firmly than he wanted to.

“I don’t know, baby. I’d rather see you get your skirt all nice and dirty without any of my help,” Jack replied, pivoting his hips to find just that - “Ah!” spot. With a devilish grin, he continued to pound into Rhys and hit that sweet sweet spot inside of him which released absolutely pornographic noises.

“J-Jack I-I’m gonna, I-I!” exclaimed Rhys, overwhelmed by the sensation of Jack hitting his prostate over and over again along with his cock, leaking all over his abdomen with pre-cum.

“That’s it, Rhysie. I want to hear my name.”

And just like mantra, Rhys moaned his lover’s name over and over but was cut off as soon as Jack grabbed a hold of his dick and worked it only a few times before letting go. Spurts of white going up onto his skirt one streak after another. It wasn’t too long after that Jack followed suit and came inside of Rhys, letting out an obscene sound as he pulled out and slumped over the younger man.  
“I think I might have you fired from Hyperion and always be my personal maid. Those heels do so much for those beautiful legs and your ass was made to be in a skirt."

“Oh don’t worry, I’ve got an entire wardrobe that you’ve yet to see. This is only just the beginning, Mr. Handsome Jack.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this fic was written by yours truly, the Trash Queen, [plutoskiss](http://plutoskiss.tumblr.com).


End file.
